Fly Away
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Quinn has to make a big decision. Dreams or Love? Song-fic! Song belongs to JoJo! I own nothing!


Fly Away

**** (I own nothing! Characters belong to Nick and song belongs to JoJo :))

**Got to fly away  
>Got to fly away<strong>

Quinn Pensky awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock. She sat up reluctantly, knowing she couldn't just hit "Snooze" today.

She heard a groan from above her "Ugh, turn it off!"

"Sorry," Quinn murmured and then shut the alarm clock off. She unplugged it and wrapped the cord around the alarm clock.

Today she was leaving. She was leaving PCA. Leaving her friends. And most importantly, her boyfriend, Logan Reese.

Quinn had gotten an amazing opportunity to start college 6 months early. She still didn't know if she could board that plane. She didn't want to leave, but this had been her dream. If she didn't take this, the spot at Stanford may be taken by the time she gets out of high school. She couldn't risk that.

Stanford was her dream school. She had wanted to get in to it ever since she figured out what it was. So right now you might be wondering why she might not board the plane.

One word, Logan

She and Logan had been together for a year now and they loved each other more than you can imagine. Quinn didn't want to leave her boyfriend. She was too frightened that he would find someone better.

Quinn placed her alarm clock in one of her suitcases. She felt a tear slip out of her eye and down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and got her cloths that she was going to wear. She took a shower and then continued to get ready. She didn't want to do this

**Since I was a little girl I knew what I wanted  
>One day I would see the world and make my mark on it<br>Put in time, sacrificed never thought of thinking twice  
>Since I was a little girl I dreamed<strong>

Logan walked to Quinn's dorm. Slowly, but fast enough that he wouldn't make her late for her plane.

Logan hated that fact the Quinn was leaving. He knew that it was her dream, but he loved her. He's afraid she'll find someone smarter, older, and nicer. Someone better.

Logan knocked on the door. Quinn opened it and smiled through her tears. "Hey" She choked and hugged him tightly

"Hey" He pulled her close and breathe din her scent, knowing that he wouldn't smell it for a long time. "Are you ready?" Logan asked

Quinn nodded, she walked over to her bed that was stripped from its blankets and sheets. Her carryon luggage sat there. PCA already dropped off her other stuff at the airport.

She grabbed it and then heard a rustling behind her. She and Logan turned around and saw Zoey getting out of bed.

Zoey's eyes filled with tears as she looked around the room. Quinn's weird experiments were gone. Zoey walked up to Quinn and embraced her. "I'll miss you Quinn"

"I'll miss you too, Zoey" Quinn hugged her friend "By the way, I knew you didn't really want to room with me after Nicole left" Quinn cracked a smile

"W-what?" Zoey's eyes widened "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, but I understand" Quinn smiled and then stood on her bed to reach Lola. She shook her and then Lola groaned

"What?" Lola turned over and looked at Quinn's tear filled eyes. "You're leaving already?" Quinn nodded "I'll miss you Quinn" Lola hugged Quinn and smiled as she pulled away "Good luck"

"Thanks" Quinn smiled She jumped off the bed and then she and Logan grabbed her bags.

"I'll call you when I get there" Quinn smiled

"Bye, Quinn"

"Bye" Quinn smiled and she and Logan walked out the door. She took one last look back and smiled.

No one was up yet and so the halls were empty. Quinn had never seen Logan get up this early. She had tried to get him up, but he would end up waving her off and falling asleep again. But he knew how important this was to her.

She had said goodbye to Michael and Chase last night. She knew that they wouldn't like being woken up this early.

Logan and Quinn drove toward the airport. Every turn they got closer and Quinn wanted to go back. Quinn didn't say that though because she knew that Logan would tell her to just do what her wanted. She knew her heart longed to be at PCA. But she couldn't disappoint her parents. They had wanted this for her for so long.

Quinn looked out the window, trying her hardest not to cry. It didn't work of course. The tears spilled from her eyes quickly, she couldn't contain it. Logan grabbed her hand and she smiled at him in thanks.

Soon, they were at the airport. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and Logan opened her door for her.

"Thanks" Quinn smiled and he smiled softly back.

They sat on seats until the plane left. They talked for an hour, saying what their favorite memory was and why. Or even just sitting in silence as Quinn leaned against Logan's shoulder.

"Flight 23 now boarding" The voice rumbled over all of the goodbyes going on.

Quinn stood up and Logan followed suit.

**Now I'm standing with you in this terminal  
>With a ticket so far from your love<strong>

Quinn's eyes were pooled with tears "I'm gonna miss you so much" She swung her arms around his neck and hung to him.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Logan said and she pulled away, but she still hung on to him.

"I love you" Quinn placed her hand on his cheek

"I love you too, Logan" Quinn smiled and they leaned in for a kiss. Fireworks went off and she pulled away, crying even more. She couldn't get enough of him. She loved when he wrapped his arms around her protectively or kisses her forehead when she's sad. Or glares at Mark if he walks anywhere near her. She really does love him.****

**Can I have one more kiss, one more touch  
>I just can't get enough of you<br>But I'm in a rush I got to fly away  
>Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three<br>There's a doorway to my dreams  
>I could go or I could stay<br>Should I change my life or miss my flight?**

"I don't wanna go"

"Quinn, this is a great opportunity for you. I'll call you every night. I'll be at PCA when you're becoming smarter as the day goes by" Logan smiled "If that's possible" They both laughed slightly and he kissed her one more time. "I don't want you to go either, but this is your dream. Go and live it. I don't want to hold you back." Quinn looked up and saw a tear fall down Logan's cheek. She had never seen him cry before. Quinn hugged him once more and smiled at the scent.

"If someone would've told me that I was going to end up being in love with you a couple years ago, I'd start laughing and ask what their problem was?" Quinn smiled and rested her head on his chest

"And I would've laughed so hard that I would forget what was going on"

"But look at us now" Quinn smiled

"Look at us now" Logan echoed

"Last call for flight 23" the voice said

"I really should go" Quinn sniffed "I love you so much"

"I love you too, don't ever forget that"

"I won't" Logan smiled

Quinn walked toward the tunnel. She looked back at Logan and he smiled and signaled for her to keep walking. She smiled and mouthed 'I'll miss you" and he smiled softly and mouthed 'I'll miss you, too'

Quinn turned around "This is it"

Quinn remembered just 2 hours ago. She had gotten a Blix form the fridge and she had started to drink it. She heard her phone vibrating and she saw Logan calling. She almost started to cry right then

**My alarm clock in the morning said you got to go now  
>The breakfast you were calling and my heart just broke down<br>Cause tomorrow we will be waking up separately  
>Wish I never heard that clock ring<br>See I don't want to win if my hearts got to lose  
>(Don't want to win, don't want to lose)<br>So how in the world do I choose?**

**I just need one more kiss, one more touch  
>I just can't get enough of you<br>But I'm in a rush I got to fly away (fly away)  
>Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three<br>There's a doorway to my dreams  
>I could go or I could stay<br>Should I change my life or miss my flight?  
>(Change my life or miss my flight?)<strong>

Quinn prayed that Logan didn't fall in love with someone else; She would never be able to deal with the pain.

**How can you measure the promise of love  
>When it's weighing against a chance that comes once<br>How can I leave when I know he's the one  
>When the dust settles he might now be here<br>And I'm standing with you in this terminal  
>Crying my eyes out in tears<strong>

Quinn found her seat and saw that she was sitting with an elderly lady.

"Hello, dear" She smiled

"Hi" She knew she probably looked horrible. Red eyes, screwed up hair.

"I know this is not my business, but are you alright?"

"It's fine" Quinn smiled then frowned "And not really. I got into college early and I had to leave all my friends and my boyfriend that I love"

"And let me guess" the older lady smiled "You just now said goodbye to him" Quinn nodded and broke down again

"Dear, I know what you mean. My daughter was just like you. She was smart, pretty, and more. She got accepted to Yale early and she didn't want to leave though, her boyfriend was where she was and she knew that he was the one. Yale was her dream though. But once she got there, it hurt so much that she came back home and she was much happier"

"Where is she now?" Quinn asked, wiping at her eyes

"Married to her boyfriend" The elderly lady smiled

Quinn said nothing, she nodded and stared out the window.

She had to think, and the old lady knew that too.****

**I just need one more kiss, one more touch  
>I just can't get enough of you<br>But I'm in a rush I got to fly away (fly away)  
>Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three<br>(Planes waiting up for me at gate twenty-three)  
>There's a doorway to my dreams<br>I could go or I could stay  
>Should I change my life or miss my flight?<br>(Should I change my life or miss my flight?)  
>Should I change my life or miss my flight?<br>What do I do? (change my life or miss my flight?)  
>Fly away, MmmMmm<br>Got to fly away  
>I got to fly away<strong>

Quinn walked down the familiar hallway. She smiled as people looked at her and smiled, saying hi.

She knocked on the door and she smiled as it swung open to reveal Logan.

"Hey" Quinn smiled and she didn't get a reply but she was swept into the room and into Logan's arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Once I was there, I realized I wasn't ready to fly away from you" Quinn smiled and Logan kissed her sweetly

**(Wow, this is a long one-shot. Hope you liked it. I fell in love with the song as soon as I heard it. Listen to it if you have never heard it. It's beautiful **


End file.
